De l'ambre en cendres
by Chewre
Summary: Haizaki est un crétin au cœur qui balance. Mais Kise est un crétin encore plus gros, et n'a pas le cœur assez grand pour toutes ces choses-là. [Recueil HaiKise, personnages OOC, shōnen-ai, pas de lemon]
1. en cendres et en poussières

**Disclaimer : ** Kuroko no Basuke ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing** **:** Haizaki / Kise (?)

 **Note** **:** Personnages OOC, si vous n'aimez pas, ne me lisez pas **.**

 **Note de Moi : **

Hellooo!

Alors je débarque, dans tous les sens du terme, étant donné que ça fait bientôt un an que je ne me suis plus montrée ici, et que j'attaque un nouveau fandom! Pour la petite histoire, ça fait quelques mois que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux mangas et aux animes, et tout ça grâce à Kuroko no Basuke qui m'avait de suite tapé dans l'œil. Dans la suite des choses, vous vous doutez bien que tous ces garçons à profusion aient pu déclencher quelques pensées yaoi en moi. Donc pour mon premier essai, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à l'un de mes OTP, soit le HaiKise. Mais comme je l'ai souligné plus haut, ils sont OOC à fond les ballons, alors si ça vous gêne, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour, au risque d'être franchement déçu(e).

Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas pour de plus amples explications.

Bonne lecture!

.

* * *

.

\- Ryōta…

La voix basse, appuyée contre les voyelles, et les consonnes qui roulent sur la langue, un peu trop longtemps.

Haizaki commençait à perdre patience.

\- Va ranger ton putain de bordel !

Voilà déjà trois fois qu'il se répétait. Trois fois qu'il beuglait comme un vendeur de poissons par-dessus le ronronnement de l'aspirateur.

Cet imbécile de Kise n'avait pas décollé son cul du canapé de toute la journée. Il était resté là, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, à regarder des Dramas dramatiques à la mords-moi–l'nœud, pendant que l'autre se mangeait tout le sale boulot.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le blondinet n'avait jamais soupçonnée à propos d'Haizaki, c'était qu'il avait le désordre en horreur. Il fallait toujours que tout soit propre, carré, à sa place, sans un pli de travers. Un vrai maniaque du chiffon. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que le mannequin se prenne une pluie de Sanytol au coin de la tronche, lorsque l'As de Fukuda Sōgō jugeait bon de récurer le plafond du salon, à peine réveillé.

Ça commençait à bien faire. Il en avait ras les baskets des manies de ce fêlé de la cafetière !

En plus, il n'était pas question qu'il aille ranger son petit linge alors qu'il avait pris un jour de repos. Entre le lycée, les entraînements doublés, les shootings qui s'accumulaient et son idiot de colocataire qui râlait parce que « T'as pas fini de cavaler à droite à gauche ? Tu me fous la tête en tourniquet, merde ! », il allait finir par craquer son slip à 9 000 yen. Alors aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de jouer au dur de la feuille, mais c'était sans compter sur le tressé qui voyait parfaitement clair dans son jeu.

Irrité par ces gamineries, Haizaki balança le manche de l'aspirateur qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un boucan infernal, et se rua sur la prise murale qu'il manqua d'arracher. Le vrombissement de la machine s'arrêta aussi sec. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kise qui… n'avait même pas bougé d'un pouce, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer un peu plus. Ses narines se mirent à fumer comme un volcan, puis sans crier gare, il fonça vers le fil électrique de la télévision qu'il tira comme un sauvage avant de se planter au milieu du séjour, les poings sur la taille.

\- Magne-toi le fion !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Perfect Copy », Kise était campé sur ses gambettes, la bouche pincée, les yeux plissés.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! T'es vraiment lourd, Shōgo, tu me gonfles !, s'écria-t-il en tournant les talons. Tu parles d'une journée de tranquillité !

Ledit gonfleur fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas le ton que l'autre lui accordait. Alors sans plus attendre, il se jeta à sa poursuite et le poussa contre le mur…

\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qu-

… qu'il faillit se prendre en pleine face, avant de le saisir par l'épaule pour le tourner face à lui sans aucune délicatesse.

\- Oi ! À qui est-ce que tu crois parler, comme ça ?!, grogna le _small forward_ en glissant son genou entre les cuisses du Kaijō.

Le pauvre Kise, qui avait manqué de s'ouvrir le crâne en deux, s'enflamma aussitôt. Il ne lui fallut pas plus que la surface dure qui lui meurtrissait le dos, et le bassin de Haizaki, contre le sien, pour qu'il perde complètement les pédales.

Contre son cou, le voleur de techniques pouvait sentir son souffle en désordre, et, entre ses côtes, les battements de son cœur qui le frappaient sous la poitrine, comme à grands coups de bélier, s'accéléraient l'un après l'autre. Haizaki profita du trouble de Kise pour faire couler deux de ses doigts entre ses lèvres ouvertes, pour le caresser, _à l'intérieur_ , bien au chaud _,_ en de lents va-et-vient. Une légère pression sur le tapis de velours de sa bouche par-ci, un petit coup d'ongle sur la crête de son oreille par-là, le genou un peu plus haut, et enfin, elles étaient là, ses joues rosies qu'il adorait.

Il sourit, du coin de la bouche.

\- Hm, fit-il, très content de lui.

Puis, il laissa flâner ses doigts humides sur la gorge blanche de Kise, avant de les guider jusqu'à son torse, déjà bien affolé. De haut en bas, à l'envers et à l'endroit, de bas en haut, un peu plus bas, mais pas trop, et toujours avec pudeur.

Sitôt que l'ancien titulaire du club de basket de Teikō avait posé ses mains sur son corps, sitôt qu'il l'avait _touché_ de cette manière, le blondinet avait détourné le regard. Il était gêné - mais pas moins troublé -, et ça, Haizaki l'avait remarqué, et le comprenait très bien.

Parce qu'après tout, ils étaient tous les deux des garçons.

Deux garçons amoureux, l'un de l'autre.

Alors, il n'insistait pas, même s'il en avait parfois très envie. Il n'insistait jamais, surtout quand le visage de Kise prenait cette teinte de tomate bien mûre.

Lorsque le poing du mannequin, appuyé sur son ventre, le repoussa un peu sèchement, Haizaki lécha son pouce, comme par réflexe, avant de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Ça va, je vais te le ranger, ton linge, murmura le numéro 7 de Kaijō, les pommettes en feu et les yeux cloués au sol.

Kise se détourna de Haizaki, sans lui accorder le moindre regard, puis de se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. L'As de Fukuda Sōgō suivit ses pas de ses yeux étirés, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit engouffré par l'embrasure de la pièce. Après quoi, il resta planté là, en frottant la paume de sa main contre sa nuque, avant de déclarer, pour lui tout seul :

\- J'te jure…

.

* * *

 _Et voilààà._

 _Honnêtement, ça n'a pas été de tout repos, j'ai dû changer ma façon d'écrire pour retranscrire au mieux ce que j'avais dans la tête. Moi qui use habituellement des métaphores à outrance, de l'humour moisi et des blagues pas drôles, là, je dois dire que j'ai été pas mal déstabilisée._

 _Mais pour en venir aux personnages qui sont complètement à côté de leurs basques, sachez que je n'essaie pas de faire du In Character, je vous présente seulement la représentation que je me fais de la relation qu'ils pourraient avoir, s'ils en avaient une, avec l'interprétation que j'ai d'eux. Pour moi, Haizaki est bien quelqu'un de mauvais, mais pas foncièrement. S'il devait laisser le basket derrière lui (ce qui est le cas du mien) un de ces quatre, je crois qu'on aurait de bonnes chances de le voir se calmer un peu. C'est le seul personnage dans lequel je me retrouve parfaitement, et, de mon point de vue, le fait qu'il puisse agir de cette façon n'est pas totalement exclu. J'ai peut-être tort, mais encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une interprétation._

 _Ensuite, mon Kise n'est pas un gros uke soumis, mais comme vous l'aurez compris, il n'est pas du tout à l'aise vis-à-vis des sentiments qu'il a pour Haizaki, il ne les accepte pas totalement. Il n'aime pas_ les _garçons, il aime_ un _garçon, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Pour lui, ça n'a pas de sens d'être tombé amoureux de l'un d'eux alors qu'il ne se sent pas attiré par les autres. Il essaie tant bien que mal de mettre tout ça de côté, mais forcément, lorsque Haizaki le met dos au mur (dans tous les sens du terme!), ça lui revient au visage et il se braque. Du côté de cheveux gris, c'est à peu près la même chose, sauf qu'il ne se pose pas autant de questions que Kise et a plus tendance à laisser son inconscient/instinct prendre le dessus, d'où le fait qu'il puisse le toucher comme ça sans rougir. Comment voulez-vous que Kise accepte le corps de l'autre alors qu'il n'accepte pas ses propres sentiments ? Ils n'ont même pas encore partagé un baiser, alors c'est dire. D'ailleurs, vous remarquerez que je n'ai utilisé aucun terme pour qualifier la relation qu'ils entretiennent. Ils s'aiment, à distance pourrait-on dire, timidement, et à tâtons. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'ils puissent s'aimer autrement qu'avec cette réserve-là._

 _Aussi, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas rare dans les fanfictions (du moins dans celles que j'ai lues), que les personnages qui se découvrent une attirance pour le même sexe se posent deux ou trois questions et, youpi, au lit. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça se passe dans la réalité, certains n'ont certes aucun problème par rapport à ça, d'autres auront besoin de beaucoup de temps, mais je crois savoir qu'il y en a aussi qui ne franchiront jamais le cap, alors c'est dire à quel point ça peut être délicat, malgré les sentiments, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'exploiterai aucun côté charnel en dessous de la ceinture._

 _... J'ai l'impression de me croire au Bac, à m'expliquer comme ça, mais j'espère que vous verrez tout ça comme moi je le vois._

 _Sinon, je vais laisser cet OS sur le statut "In progress", au cas où j'aurais d'autres idées pour ces deux-là, comme ça je les mettrai les uns à la suite des autres._

 _Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, mais s'il vous reste quelques zones d'ombre, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ou à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _A la prochaine!_


	2. en cendres lunaires

.

Une mauvaise journée pour Kise, c'était du mauvais sang pour le cœur d'Haizaki.

Il avait ses jours avec, et ses jours sans, comme tout le monde. Mais ces derniers temps, c'était plutôt la lune qui roupillait sous son front blond.

Quelquefois, il passait la porte de l'appartement et filait – fuyait- dans sa chambre, sans un bruit. Il ne prenait ni le temps de saluer l'As de Fukuda Sōgō, ni même la peine de lui accorder un regard. Dans le décor comme dans son cœur, Haizaki n'était qu'une pierre.

Ces jours-là, c'était chacun dans son coin.

Kise s'allongeait sur son lit, sur le dos, les mains sur la nuque, le plafond dans les yeux, et mille et une questions derrière le crâne. Mille et une questions trop vastes (est-ce que je t'aime ?), mille et une questions dont il n'arrivait pas à faire le tour. Il pouvait rester là durant des heures, parfois jusqu'à la nuit tombée, sans trop savoir ce qu'il attendait. L'illumination, peut-être. Le soulagement, sûrement, de ne pas être trop différent (comment je t'aime ?), que son cœur n'ait pas trahi ses envies (pourquoi je t'aime ?).

Ces jours-là, Kise cherchait les _pourquoi_ , quand l'autre avait déjà les _comment_.

Le tressé ne le questionnait pas sur son comportement, et Kise n'en parlait pas non plus. Il aurait pu tout lui dire un millier de fois, alors s'il ne le faisait pas, c'est qu'il ne le voulait pas, que ça n'importait pas tant que ça. Ce n'était pas qu'il se voilait la face, mais… presque. Ce n'était pas qu'il écartait le problème, c'est qu'il l'écrasait. Trop lourd à porter, pas les épaules assez larges pour ces sentiments hideux, ces sentiments pour un garçon.

Ces jours-là, Kise cherchait des mensonges à ses questions, et Haizaki, devant le replay de ce match qu'il avait regardé à en perdre la tête, trouvait que le café noir qui rampait contre sa langue avait le goût du sucre qui manque.

.

* * *

 _Et voilààà._

 _C'est vraiment pas facile, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si compliqué de sortir de ses habitudes d'écriture..._

 _En fait, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour ces deux zigotos, des situations dans lesquelles je les vois très clairement, on peut même dire que j'en ai comme s'il en pleuvait, mais entre les avoir et les écrire de façon à ce qu'elles soient exactement comme elles sont dans ma tête, il y a un énorme fossé. Si vous ajoutez à ça le fait que je ne commence jamais à rédiger sans avoir la moitié des mots et des tournures de phrases que je vais utiliser (et encore, je finis toujours par tout modifier) et que j'ai pas mal de mal à m'exprimer, vous risquez de ne pas voir de mise à jour très souvent._

 _Enfin bon, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir._

 _Merci pour vos mises en favoris._

 _A bientôt!_


	3. en cendres de lumière

.

Ça le prenait souvent, ces temps-ci.

Rien qu'une sale manie.

Certains se rongent les ongles, d'autres font craquer leurs doigts ou n'assortissent jamais leurs chaussettes.

Lui, il se faufile dans la chambre du garçon qui partage son loyer. Il s'y faufile comme un voleur pas très courageux, comme un voleur avec les doigts dans les yeux. Et il se sent un peu con, autant qu'une valise sans poignée, à rester là, planté comme un piquet sur les planches du parquet. À rester là, pour le regarder, tant qu'il dort encore.

C'est ridicule, parce qu'il fait ça sans raison, et en plus, Kise n'est même pas beau quand il dort. Il a le dos tordu, les lèvres qui remuent, ses cheveux font des nœuds, la couverture siffle sur ses hanches comme une couleuvre qui glisse, et il bave.

Il bave, alors que le tonnerre gronde au-dessus de sa tête. Ça fait marrer Haizaki, qui sait la frousse qu'il a pour l'orage. Lui, il n'a pas peur des éclairs, parce qu'ils ne brillent pas autant que l'ambre de ses yeux.

Mais pour Kise, c'est différent. Ça fait trop de bruit, ça fait tomber son cœur là où il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le rattraper. Le ciel est trop triste, trop gris, c'est à croire qu'il se prend pour de la cendre...

Mais cette nuit-là, plongé dans un sommeil de plomb, Kise n'aura pas peur, parce qu'il fait de beaux rêves entre les draps, bien loin de ce carnage qui s'abat juste sous la fenêtre. Pour ça, et peut-être aussi parce que Haizaki, à quelques pas de lui, n'a plus que du soleil liquide entre les veines.

Peut-être.

Cette nuit-là, encore, Haizaki s'est faufilé dans la chambre du garçon qui partage son loyer, et s'est enfui comme un voleur en emportant des choses que Kise a murmurées avec les yeux fermés, des choses qu'il a enregistrées dans son cœur pour pouvoir les répéter à volonté.

Parce qu'à défaut de reposer contre son torse, Kise demeure derrière ses côtes.

.

* * *

 _Et voilààà._

 _Je crois qu'on commence à comprendre que j'aime les double-sens..._

 _En tout cas, celui-là ne m'aura pas causé autant de difficultés que les précédents. Enfin, je dis ça, mais j'aurais quand même bien ramé pour le début..._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris._

 _A bientôt!_


	4. en cendres face au reflet

.

Il y a des jours comme ça, des jours où Kise se lève du pied gauche, avec le cœur sur la droite, pas tout à fait à la bonne place.

Il marche mal, un peu de travers, et à la colère.

Il regarde son visage sur le miroir, et rien ne cloche. C'est drôle, parce que dans ses sentiments, sa chair et son sang, il se sent un peu différent. Quelque part, quelque chose a changé, quelque chose s'est levé dans le bas de son corps, mais ses oreilles, son nez et sa bouche sont toujours les mêmes. C'est quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant c'est lui.

Il a le cœur gros, comme une gêne dans la cage thoracique, mais ce n'est pas bien méchant parce que ça ne fait pas mal. Ce qui lui fait mal, c'est qu'il sait la vérité, et l'a toujours détestée. Il n'arrive plus à avoir des pensées qui pourraient glacer un peu sa raison.

Alors, Kise éteint la lumière, pour que tout soit plus beau dans le noir. Il ne veut plus de l'œil de Dieu sur sa figure.

Il se demande comment, et pourquoi, ces si belles choses sont devenues si laides. C'est de ma faute, qu'il se dit.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça fait de lui, tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de lui, d'avoir ces pensées déplacés pour un garçon ? Un aliéné ? Ou peut-être un tordu. Une pédale, un sale pédé ? C'est comme ça qu'ils disent, les autres, et parce qu'ils sont nombreux à avoir tort, ils pensent qu'ils ont raison.

Mais où est le faux, et qu'est-ce que le vrai ? Il sait la vérité, et l'a toujours détestée. Ça l'écœure, et quelques fois, il préférerait qu'on l'é-cœur-e.

Il n'a jamais su, jamais cru que l'amour portait ce genre de nuances, et le goût des cendres sur la langue. Il aimerait savoir ce qui se cache derrière le miroir de Haizaki, ce qu'il peut bien y voir, au fond. Le miroir renvoie tout, alors peut-être qu'il aperçoit son visage, et ça le fait sourire.

Haizaki… moitié-ange, moitié-salaud, qui se fiche pas mal des autres.

Les autres, les autres, les autres, il n'y en a vraiment que pour eux, c'est à mourir de rire. Mais ça fait mal, aussi, parce qu'on ne sort pas de la pénombre quand celle du monde est encore pire.

Si seulement il pouvait se dire que le problème ne vient pas de lui.

Si seulement il y arrivait…

Mais face au miroir, Kise se dit à demain, en se demandant ce que Haizaki a dans le cœur lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur son corps alangui, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il sait la vérité, et l'a toujours adorée.

.

* * *

Et voilààà.

Ce chapitre aura été relativement facile à écrire, je suis plutôt contente.

Mine de rien, on fait un tout petit pas avec Kise. Mais la prochaine fois... Haizaki s'énerve.

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous dis à bientôt!


	5. en cendres de fer

**.**

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau. C'est une belle journée pour un bain de chaleur, ou pour un cœur amoureux.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est beau que ça fait du bien. La beauté n'est pas si facile, et ça fait quand même un mal de chien d'être bien.

Aujourd'hui, comme le soleil, Kise se sent morveux.

Aujourd'hui, au fond des yeux gris de Haizaki, Kise se sent nerveux.

Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas gros comme une maison, alors il ne l'a pas vu venir, il ne l'a pas vu se faufiler dans la cour du lycée Kaijō. Il regardait ailleurs, et trop loin, comme toujours.

Tant pis pour lui.

Plus le temps de chasser la trouille qui grouille dans son ventre, plus le temps de prétendre, juste le temps d'éprouver une frayeur de _lui*_.

Tant pis pour lui. C'est trop tard.

Haizaki est là, debout comme un siècle, face à Kise qui est mou comme de la terre, les sentiments cachés dans le dos, en équilibre sur les vertèbres.

Il a le torse en avant, le cou tendu vers son visage, les yeux exagérément grands…

Et l'éternel sale petit sourire à la lèvre.

\- Yo.

C'est à croire que tout est toujours drôle.

Mais Kise n'a pas envie de rire. Il a comme une envie stupide de pleurer, que sa voix n'étouffe pas vraiment bien.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ici, Shōgo ?

Et il ricane. Il se moque du feu qu'il y a dans ses yeux, avec son cœur de glace.

 _Ordure._

Il fourre ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et renifle comme un enfant mal élevé.

\- Les clés. J'les ai oubliées, file-moi les tiennes.

Kise sent la colère qui grimpe sur le bout de ses pieds. Elle remonte contre ses jambes, pour se loger dans son estomac. Il ne sait pas d'où elle vient, ni pourquoi elle vient. Il ne sait pas même où elle va.

Peut-être qu'il a bêtement pensé que Haizaki était venu pour lui. C'est idiot, parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite, de toute façon. Pas ici, et pas comme ça...

Tant pis pour lui.

Haizaki est là, et il s'impatiente, alors il fouille son sac sans aucune délicatesse, s'empare de son trousseau et lui colle sous le nez dans un tintement agaçant.

\- Prends-les, et barre-toi.

Kise fronce son sourcil gauche quand il est en colère. Haizaki l'a remarqué il y a des mois de ça, et un milliard de fois plus tard, ça lui fait toujours le même effet ; des serpents qui se tortillent dans son ventre.

\- Oi, ça t'arracherait la gueule d'être plus sympa ? T'as tes règles, ou quoi ? Mange des carottes, ça rend aimable.

Haizaki sourit, mais il parle gris. Visiblement, Kise n'est pas content qu'il soit là. Pas que ça change de d'habitude.

Rien n'a changé, et pourtant, tout est différent.

Peut-être que Kise l'aime trop peu. Il l'aime tellement mal, aussi, cet idiot…

Cela dit, personne n'est tout moche ou tout beau. Haizaki sait très bien qu'il abuse lorsqu'il referme sa paume contre les doigts fins de Kise pour lui prendre ses clés. Il aurait simplement pu les lui arracher des mains, il aurait pu éviter de le toucher comme ça, s'il avait voulu. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, parce qu'il voulait juste le sentir un peu, juste marcher sur le creux qu'il sème entre eux. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, rien de mal à aimer un peu trop fort. Il le sait, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se trouver minable. Il ne pense qu'à lui.

Mine de rien, sa conscience n'est pas aussi vide que son cœur semble l'être. Il est rempli d'un autre garçon, d'un blondinet qui lui plaît, d'un Kise qu'il a brûlé avec sa peau et qui repousse sa main comme une chose répugnante. C'était chaud, et voilà que ça devient froid.

Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Il n'a rien fait de travers, rien qui mérite ce geste-là.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Ce n'est qu'un mignon petit péché.

\- Arrête ça, Shōgo.

C'est déplacé.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir.

\- Ça ! Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien, ça me rend malade.

… et bingo.

\- Sérieux, t'en es encore là ? Tch.

Il n'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- La ferme, Haizaki ! Tu me fatigues.

Et ça l'embête.

\- Nan mais sans déconner ? Ça y est, tu t'énerves, et direct je deviens « Haizaki » pour toi !?

Ça lui fait de la peine, aussi, surtout quand Kise le regarde avec des yeux qui n'ont pas de fond.

Il serre le poing pour ne pas l'écraser contre sa joue, et résiste à l'envie qu'il a de la toucher, mais pas pour la cogner.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un abruti.

Il n'en croit pas un mot.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ?

… un gros abruti.

\- Nan. Tu sais très bien c'que j'pense Ryōta, joue pas au con avec moi. De quoi t'as peur ?

Le jeu du chat et de la souris.

\- Là c'est toi qui joues au con ! Ça te fait marrer de te foutre de moi ? C'est qu'un jeu pour toi, c'est ça !?

C'est plus facile comme ça.

\- Putain, mais de quoi tu m'causes encore ? Y'a pas marqué « devin » là, alors si tu m'dis rien, j'peux pas savoir c'qui va pas dans ta p'tite tête !

Mais on finit par s'y brûler les doigts.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu peux parler, tu ne dis jamais rien, toi non plus ! Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, Haizaki. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

… ou par y trouver ce qu'on cherchait.

\- E…

Haizaki Shōgo est à court de mots. C'est bien comique pour quiconque le fréquente, de près ou de loin, sauf pour Kise qui est trop occupé à se dévisser le cou pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Il est dans la cour du lycée, et aujourd'hui, il fait beau.

Les garçons discutent, assis sur les bancs, et les filles papotent et gloussent un peu trop fort à l'oreille de Kise. Il a la drôle d'impression des langues froides qui frappent çà et là, et ça lui glace les os presque autant que-

\- Tu mates quoi, là ?

… ce ton aussi corrosif que ces yeux couleur métal.

Ce n'est même pas la peine de lui donner une réponse, parce que Haizaki l'a déjà.

Kise cherche un regard noir ou un rire un peu tordu parmi la masse d'élèves autour d'eux. Il a trop peur que _ça_ se voit, que son visage, qui n'a pourtant pas changé, le trahisse, peur que quelque chose d'autre puisse étaler tout ce qu'il a entre les côtes, là, sur le sol gris moche, juste sous leurs yeux.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'il a ce genre de sentiments pour quelqu'un qui lui ressemble à ce point. Il ne veut pas qu'ils sachent, car ça ne regarde personne, à part lui. C'est mieux de vivre caché, c'est plus facile, et ce n'est pas qu'une excuse qu'il a trouvée parce qu'il a le trac. Le problème n'est pas qu'entre ses jambes, il est aussi logé dans les esprits étroits, par-ci ou par-là, à côté du mal que l'on nous fait parfois.

C'est ce à quoi Kise est en train de penser lorsque Haizaki soupire et se rapproche si vite de son visage qu'il ne l'a pas vu bouger. Il se courbe vers son corps, avec la main qui flotte dans le vide, la main qu'il finit par poser sur une aire plus douce, sur les épis de Kise qu'il effleure. Sa paume glisse, s'arrête, et repart en arrière. Il passe ses doigts entre ses cheveux blonds, coince quelques mèches entre ses phalanges, et recommence gentiment à les caresser, encore et encore.

Kise ressemble à un congélateur, mais sur son crâne, c'est comme une étoile chaude qui vient de tomber et qui glisse maintenant contre sa nuque, à laquelle elle s'accroche, avant de se laisser mourir là. Il pense bien avoir pris un coup de soleil.

Haizaki lui lance un drôle de regard, un regard qui plonge derrière ses yeux et qui dégouline à l'intérieur de son cœur, avant de se pencher vers sa bouche, qu'il ne touche même pas. Pas ici, et pas comme ça, alors il dépose simplement son front contre celui de Kise, qui est un peu moite, parce qu'il est trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Et la façon qu'il a d'emmêler les petits cheveux qui sont sur sa nuque avec le bout de ses ongles fait trembler ses lèvres, et vibrer son cœur comme une contrebasse.

 _Hé, Haizaki, est-ce que tes yeux ont toujours été aussi gris ?  
_

Il a l'air incroyablement sérieux, avec ses iris acides, et à moitié douces, qu'il ravale déjà derrière son allure de mauvais garçon et son sourire de petit con. Kise ne déteste pas la forme que ses lèvres prennent quand il fait ça, mais il ne l'adore pas non plus. En fait, il croit qu'il l'h-aime bien.

Et aussi vite qu'il est apparu, Haizaki s'en va. Il se redresse et tourne les talons sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, sans se retourner une seule fois, avec les clés au fond de sa poche, et le cœur en flammes. Il laisse Kise derrière, tout seul, Kise qui a la tête au beau milieu du ciel et les pieds sur l'Enfer. Les vagues de son dos qui s'éloigne ont quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose de bizarrement réconfortant, un peu comme une berceuse.

Mais il ose à peine relever les yeux sur l'arène où il se trouve, là où il sait qu'on lui sautera à la gorge. Il le faut bien, pourtant, parce que les cours reprennent, et les professeurs n'attendent pas. Il faut se mettre en marche. Il a les cuisses toutes raides, et ses bras sont pleins de mauvais frissons, mais il fait avec, et puis ce n'est pas grand chose à côté de ce qui l'attend.

Alors Kise se lance, la tête basse. Il faut se dire que tout va bien, même s'il n'a jamais eu le dos aussi tordu, et qu'il a mal quelque part, sans trop savoir où. Il avance parmi la foule qui s'agite, parmi les bavardages et les échos, parmi le bruit qui rode aux quatre coins de la cour et qui-

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Le bruit siffle toujours dans ses oreilles.

Furtivement, il jette son regard partout où il le peut, partout où ils se tiennent, et c'est à croire qu'ils se moquent du monde.

Kise les scrute du coin de l'œil, et tout ce qu'il voit, il ne le croit pas. Il y en a qui marchent vers l'imposant bâtiment du lycée, et qui discutent à deux, ou à plus que ça, en faisant de grands gestes avec leurs mains, et d'autres en sens inverse, qui ont déjà terminé leur journée. Il y en a certains qui restent encore un peu entre copains, et ceux-là parlent fort et rient à en mourir. Il y a les garçons et les filles en pleine tendresse, à l'ombre, sous les arbres en fleurs, et il y a ceux qui sont en tête-à-tête avec l'écran de leur téléphone portable, ou encore ceux qui lisent un livre ou un manga, assis par terre. Il y a aussi ceux qui croisent le regard de Kise, par hasard, et qui l'évitent bien vite, plus par habitude que par mauvaise attitude.

C'est à croire qu'ils se moquent du monde, sur lequel ils continuent à tourner, car personne n'a fait silence. Il n'y en a pas un qui le pointe du doigt, pas un qui ricane de son _vice_ derrière sa main. Ils continuent seulement à faire ce qu'ils faisaient avant _ça_ , ni plus, ni moins.

Et Kise se sent bête d'avoir pensé que son _problème_ pouvait être plus gros que celui-ci, ou que celui-là. Les autres ont des choses plus importantes à penser, plus importantes à regarder que deux garçons qui sont un peu trop proches dans la cour d'un lycée, et savent tourner l'œil si ce n'est pas à leur goût. Parce que tout est différent, il a cru que tout changerait, mais tout est toujours pareil. Ce n'est pas comme si, sur le coin de l'herbe, on ne trouvait pas les premières maladresses d'un flirt, caché entre deux filles, pas comme si les couloirs étouffaient l'émoi d'un garçon pour un autre garçon. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un Déjà-vu.

Mais personne n'est tout moche ou tout beau, c'est plus facile à regarder chez les autres qu'à voir chez soi.

Ce n'est pas dehors que ça cloche, c'est à l'intérieur. Là-haut, dans sa petite tête, comme dirait Haizaki, ce… cet espèce de… Cet imbécile qui choisit cet endroit-là, ce moment-là, pour le toucher de cette façon. Kise peut toujours sentir le souffle qu'il a relâché contre sa bouche, lorsqu'il ne voyait plus que lui, et ses yeux gris.

 _Comment oses-tu... ?_

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse ça, tout le temps ? Toutes ces choses embarrassantes qu'il fait sans rougir, et qui le gênent, qui le gênent terriblement, et rien d'autre. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il n'aime pas ça, parce que c'est un mensonge. Il pourrait dire qu'il a horreur de ça, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Et c'est tout ce qu'il sait. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit ressentir, ce qu'il devrait faire, ce qu'il faudrait dire. Il sait que son cœur balance, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il y a trop de questions, et pas assez de réponses. Trop de Haizaki, et pas assez de mots, parce que quand on parle mal comme Haizaki, on parle mieux avec le corps. Mais les gestes ne suffisent pas pour Kise, il veut qu'il lui dise ces choses-là, il veut les entendre de sa bouche, parce qu'il ne lui a jamais rien dit. Les sentiments ne se voient pas, alors si on ne les dit pas, ils ne sont pour personne. Il ne demande rien de plus que sa voix.

Haizaki est en amour avec Kise, et Kise est tombé pour Haizaki. C'est d'une évidence, mais il voudrait savoir comment, de quelle façon il est amoureux de lui. C'est une chose de plus qu'il ignore, parmi tant d'autres.

Est-ce que l'on aime un garçon aussi fort que l'on aime une fille ?

Est-ce que, s'il avait été plus petit et qu'il avait eu les cheveux plus longs, il l'aurait aimé un peu plus ?

Pourquoi Haizaki, pourquoi pas un autre ? Et pourquoi pas les autres ?

Au nom de quoi est-ce que c'est bien ? Au nom de qui est-ce que c'est mal ?

Est-ce que c'est vraiment important, tout ça ?

Trop de questions, trop de tourments, trop de tout. Trop de Shōgo, ou peut-être trop peu.

 _Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à parler pour tout avouer, sans rien oublier ?_

 _Dis Haizaki, est-ce que tu as perdu ta langue ? Non... cette fois, tu ne m'auras pas. Je l'ai vue, contre ton palais, puis sur tes lèvres, il y a un instant. Mais tu l'as gardée derrière tes dents, et tu es parti._

 _À quoi est-ce que tu joues ?_

 _Ah, Haizaki… tu n'es qu'un salaud._

 _Mais mon ange, toi tu as des ailes, et moi, je dois m'envoler pour te suivre._

 ** _._**

* * *

 _*_ juste le temps d'éprouver une frayeur de _lui :_ ici, le "lui" est valable aussi bien pour Haizaki que pour Kise lui-même. _  
_

* * *

Et voilààà.

Alors celui-là, je m'en rappellerai... presque rien ne s'est passé comme je le voulais.

En fait, Haizaki était censé débarquer pour récupérer les clés, hausser le ton, et s'en aller pas très fier de lui, après avoir usé de violence. J'avais pensé pouvoir faire ça en moins de 500 mots, mais cet imbécile n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, et m'a donné tellement de mal que je me suis cru au bout de ma vie. Il a bien levé la main sur Kise, mais pas de la façon que j'attendais... enfin, remarquez, c'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça...

En tout cas, j'espère que ça ne part pas trop dans tous les sens, étant donné que je ne savais pas trop (pas du tout en fait, lol) où j'allais cette fois-ci. Plus jamais un chapitre de cette taille...

Sinon, si vous avez trouvé la réaction des lycéens un peu trop belle pour être vraie, sachez que c'est aussi mon cas. J'ai tout simplement profité du fait que l'on soit dans une fiction pour représenter la chose comme on aimerait tous, je pense, la voir au quotidien. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas eu le cœur à écrire des méchancetés.

Ah, et si le pauvre Haizaki doit toujours se baisser, c'est parce qu'en regardant l'anime je croyais qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que Kise! Je sais maintenant qu'ils n'ont qu'un centimètre de différence, mais ça m'est quand même resté...

S'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas bien claires, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, et n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!

A bientôt !


End file.
